


History Has It's Eyes On You

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Engrish, Forgive him, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Honest to god could not figure out a roll for mineta, I Blame TikTok, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kaminari is me when I had to learn spanish, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Songfic, bakugou is secretly a nerd, because fuck Mineta, because of Kaminari, blame my friends, chapter 2?, he tries, in this economy?, more likely than you think, no beta we die like men, or praise them, technically, this is me playing fast and loose with the timeline, without him screwing it up for all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: Seeing some of his students (Denki) struggling with English, Present Mic offers them helping tips. Only for their competitive natures (Mostly Bakugou) to lead to more than a few simple kid songs. Luckily FanBoi Midoriya has what they need this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	History Has It's Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought this would be a fun crossover considering we know All Might spent a few of his early years in America. While I doubt Hamilton will still be a regular thing in 2300, the thought of him seeing an anniversary performance amuses me.
> 
> So! If you can't find the fic you want, write it yourself!
> 
> Also, I would kill for fanart. You'll know of what I'm talking about.

"Talking = Japanese

 _"Talking"_ = English

[Inspiration](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJTdmFNj/)

History Has It's Eyes On You

“Sensei, I don’t think I’m ever gonna get English right!” Denki groaned, hair fluffing out with static as he looked at the horrible grade on their latest test. Around him a handful of the rest of 1A were looking their own tests in disgust, only a few of them looking satisfied with their work.

Present Mic offered a sympathetic look as he turned from the board, pausing at writing out their new list of grammar and tenses to learn. “Sorry listeners, English is a hard language to get down, but the most useful you’ll ever learn in this day and age.” He paused again as the young electricity user slammed his head into his desk. “Well, if you want, I can offer a trick to help!”

The entire class was paying attention at this. Even the best in the class tripped over the strange grammar rules at times. Blond hair bobbed as Mic nodded. “Well listeners, the trick is music! We teach young kids simple songs to help them learn Japanese. You can do the same with English songs!”

Bakugou sneered, quirk throwing off sparks under his hands, charring his desktop. “Che! I’m not learning some baby songs.”

“W-well we are older than that Kacchan. What about something harder?”

Tsu cocked her head at Midoriya, intrigued. “Did you have something in mind kero?”

Izuku hunched in on himself a little as Bakugou glared at him, but only paused for a second. “…Have you ever heard of Hamilton?” He straightened a bit as the rest of the class looked over, eyes curious now. “I-it’s an American musical. All Might mentioned liking it in one of his old interviews! I’ve listened to a few times, it’s fun to try and sing along!”

They were pulled back to their teacher at the sound of a chuckle. Present Mic shook his head, smiling brightly. “While the right idea, I would suggest something easier to start with! Even native speakers have trouble with parts of that musical at times.” Midoriya wasn’t wrong about it being a favorite of All Might’s though. Back when could still drink, listening to him drunkly stumble through My Shot used to be the highlight of some of the informal hero get-togethers.  
  
Only for him to have to hold back a knowing sigh at the cocky grin on Bakugou’s face. “Sounds like a challenge then!” Iida was nodding to himself, and even Todoroki was perking up in his desk.

“Ok then, how about this?” Mic turned back to the board, writing as he made a snap decision. “If you all, as a class, learn at least one song from Hamilton, I will offer you all extra credit. But it is a musical, so this will have to be group effort. Now, let’s work on present tenses!”

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

“Does anyone have a copy of the musical?”

Iida adjusted his glasses as he reclined on the dorm couch, already looking up the lyrics on his laptop. “It is an old musical Uraraka, so I am sure we can find a copy in the library or even online.”

“W-well, I ummm,”

  
  
Uraraka giggled after a second. “You have a copy, don’t you Deku?” Only to giggle again at the mumbled ‘maybe’ coming from the blushing young man. “Think we can borrow it? I think I’ll learn better with the actual musical.”

Iida frowned as he scanned the lyrics online even as Izuku babbled assurances that he’d grab it the next time they went home. “Mic-sensei may have been underplaying how hard this would be to learn,” he offered lowly. “It may be better to chose some of the slower songs, but then there will not be enough parts for everyone to learn.”

“I’m not sharing a song with any of you extras! Oi four eyes, put me down for Guns and Ships, Lafayette’s part,” Bakugou barked from the kitchen, already working on food.

  
  
“But Kacchan, you’ll still need to share with at least two other parts,” Izuku argued, taping up a finger. He’d managed to sprain it during training, though he was grateful he hadn’t broken it. “Kirishima, you should look at Washington’s part in that song, I think you’d enjoy it.”

Denki groaned again as he read over Iida’s shoulder, grateful for the dual translations. “I don’t know how I’ll learn this though, I’m not sure I know some of these words even in Japanese. I-Iminadabal?”

“Inimitable, I believe. And that is a different song.”

Asui and Jirou were pouring over a copy of the musical, the floating clothes next to them showing were Hagakure was standing. “Maybe we should just learn our own songs, kero,” Asui offered after a second, Jirou nodding next to her. “The Shuler Sisters looks like fun. Shuyler? Schuyler?”

They ignored Bakugou yelling ‘Schuyler!’ from the kitchen as Todoroki walked up to Izuku. “Midoriya, I believe I want to learn this one, may I come to you if I need help?” Izuku nodded enthusiastically after a second, bright smile on his face. It was one of the easier songs, but with the hints they had learned about Shouto’s home life, Izuku could understand why Dear Theodosia had grabbed the other teens’ attention.

Momo was grinning softly as more of her classmates asked for assurance of help, already mulling the words for Burn over in her head. “At this rate, we may as well learn the entire musical.”

She was surprised at how much the others seemed to be getting into the idea, only for Bakugou to be himself and snarl at them from the entrance to the kitchen. “Don’t be idiots, the show is almost three hours long! Sensei won’t put up with that!”

“True, but maybe a few groups together for some chosen songs?” Izuku offered, reassuring the others even as he grabbed afresh note book from his bag. He quickly opened to a clean page, writing down names and songs for the few who had already chosen. “If you think you’ll need help, tell me your song so I can keep everything straight!”

By the end of the night, everything was set in stone, and the next few weeks would be filled with a flurry of translations and lyrics, snatches of song floating throughout the dorm building. Bakugou had stuck with the hardest part of Guns and Ships, already having a basic knowledge of the song from growing up with Izuku, while Shoji and Kirishima took Burr and Washington’s parts. Tokoyami had fallen for the somber tones of History Has its Eyes on You, while flamboyant Aoyama was having fun with King George, though which version he was learning seemed to change from day to day. Asui, Hagakure, and Jirou could be seen dancing to the Sisters song in the halls, the trio having fun trying to learn the dance from Midoriya’s copy of the show, which was practically playing on infinite repeat in the dorm’s common room. Shinsou paired up with Shouto to learn Dear Theodosia, the quiet pair working well together in the quieter corners of the school, while Ojiro, Kouda, and Satou had pulled Sero in with them to work on the first Cabinet Battle. Iida, having some of the better grades in English, had paired up with Mina and Uraraka to help them with Take a Break, the class president pulling double duty by also learning the short part for Philip. The only person still struggling was…

“I’m sorry Deku, I’m still not getting this!” Kaminari wailed, pouting as he poured over the sheet of translations.

“You’re doing better Kaminari, you just rolling your Rs too much!” Izuku encouraged. “Come on, try again, you got this!”

The blond huffed, resisting the urge to pout. _“I may not rlive to see our glory,_

_“But I wilr gradly join the fight,_

_“And when our children terr our story,_

_“They’rr terr the st –_ augh! Stupid L sounds!”

“Take it slower, it’s ok. You really are doing much better! Try keep your tongue closer to the front of your mouth for the L sounds. R sounds are farther back in your mouth,” Izuku coached, exaggerating the sounds for the other teen.

“How do you know this so well? Some of these songs are so fast!” Kaminari asked, dangerously close to whining.

The greenette shrugged. “I memorized most of the play years ago. I know Kacchan has heard most of the songs ‘cause of me too. Try again, this is one of the easier songs. You can do this.”

Only for the pair to pause at the sound of a knock on the wall. Shinsou had only recently joined their class, taking Mineta’s place after the girls had all gone as one to demand something be done about the pervert, but he fit in so well that it was hard to remember he had only joined them recently sometimes. “Need some help?” He held back a laugh at the defeated nod from Denki, moving to join them. “You know the song, you’re just over thinking it,” he stated as he sat with the pair. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you Shin-”

The blond stopped as Shinsou activated with quirk, ignoring the affronted looks from Izuku. The class had been encouraging Shinsou to use his quirk more often after all. “Sing,” he ordered, and this time, instead of stumbling over the words, what came out was only lightly accented. He waited for the other teen to finish before releasing him. “Sorry, but see? You know your song, you’re just over doing it.”

Izuku sighed after a second, but perked up after a second. “Kaminari, would it help if we sang with you? After all, the song is supposed to be for multiple people.”

“Could you?”

“I think everyone would enjoy that!”

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

“I’m telling you guys, these kids are really getting into this!” Mic crowed, ignoring Aizawa grumbling at him from where he was resting his head on the table. “Maybe I should make this part of my class every year!”

“I will admit, the girls seem to be having fun,” Midnight purred, cradling her cup of coffee. “I’ve caught them dancing in the halls a few times already. Makes me wish I could see the rest of them too.”

“Well I don’t see why not. They’ve asked to perform after classes today,” Mic offered, grinning into his own coffee.

“Perform what?” The teachers all looked up as Yagi joined them, the scrawny man sitting down heavily. He didn’t regret the decision to teach these kids, but he’d never thought it would be even more exhausting than fighting villains.

“Class 1A!” Mic offered brightly. “They convinced me to offer them extra credit if they learned an American Broadway. Pretty sure you know this one, Hamilton?”

The tall blond swallowed hard, refusing to cough up blood from the surprise. “What? How..?”

“Young Midoriya! Seems he learned about it from you!” The over loud hero offered a grin as he jumped to his feet, tossing the plastic from his lunch in the trash as he headed for the door. It was about time for him to take over for Thirteen so the space themed hero could get their own lunch. “They’re gonna earn that extra credit after classes today. I think it would make their day if you joined us.”

“…I think I’d love to see that.”

~~~…~~~…~~~..~~~

The kids had taken over one of the gyms, splitting off in their different groups as more nervous performers ran through song lyrics one last time. Momo had created skirts for the girls to use, and the young heroines were holding back giggles as the fabric swirled around their legs. Most of the boys had refused costumes, though Aoyama had taken her up and was fully decked out in King Georges’ finery. It didn’t help their nerves to see not just Present Mic, but most of the rest of the teaching staff sitting in the bleachers to watch. Thirteen and Ms Joke were sitting together, Aizawa was obviously trying not to fall asleep, and even principal Nezu was there, sitting in his own seat, cup of tea in paw.

Present Mic held back a frown as he checked the time on his phone. Shouta had to patrol later, so the kids had to start soon, but he was disappointed that All Might hadn’t joined them yet. ‘Oh well, his loss,’ he thought before gesturing to the teens.

Izuku nodded to himself as he grabbed his phone. He’d found instrumental versions of the various songs, and the speaker system to the gym was easy to patch into. “Kaminari, we’re starting.”

The blond swallowed hard, but he moved to the front of the group, the other teens going quiet when the music started, singing the choral response to the electricity user. _“I may not Live to see our Glory,_

_“But I will gladly join the fight!_

_“And when our children tell our story,_

_“They’ll tell the story of tonight!”_ He was shaky with nerves, but it was the best Kaminari had sounded yet, and he could tell by the smiles on his friends and teachers faces. The applause at the end had him almost burst into tears, even as he slipped back into the group.

Kaminari opened the gates for the others. Feeding off the positive energy from their teachers, the other kids went into their own songs with more energy. Hagakure as Peggy was oddly fitting, and Kirishima standing in for Burr’s lines was hilarious as he played off of Asui’s energy as Angelica. Aoyama flounced into the ‘spotlight,’ having finally settled for the first of the three King George song, making the gym ring with laughter at him flamboyancy. Guns and Ships had the show completely stolen by Bakugou, rapping at the speed of the original early 2000s performance, the sharp grin as he got in Kiri and Shoji’s faces as loud as his singing. Tokoyami’s haunting version of History Has It’s Eyes On You had everyone sitting up straighter, a reminder of their own lives as heroes.

Shinsou and Shouto’s voices actually blended well together for Dear Theodosia, and they had found themselves enjoying the match up with one another more than they thought they would. It was still a little disconcerting to see Vlad wiping tears from his eyes as they ended. They’d expected that from the lady teachers more than from the blood user. The laughter returned though for the Cabinet Meeting, Sero and Satou grinning even as they insulted one another back and forth. No one noticed All Might standing at the door as Iida started singing in a high pitched voice for Philip, too busy laughing at the quick switches between young and old, father and son. It had been years since he’d seen this musical, and Yagi was greatly enjoying watching the girls twirling around the taller teen, Uraraka floating them in the air out of sheer enjoyment. ‘How long have they been practicing this?’ he wondered even as Momo started on Burn. ‘Brings back memories…’

He started moving to join the other teachers, only to stop in surprise as young Midoriya queued up another song. The sound of violins and snare drums had him stop in his tracks as the class formed up for one last round, Izuku slipping into the middle. Kirishima was sober as he started them off. _“Let me tell you what I wish I’d known,_

_“When I was young and dreamed of glory!_

_“You have no control,”_

_“Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story!”_

Tears were running down All Might’s face as the last song of the musical started, Bakugou offering Jefferson’s lines, Iida doing Madison, the girls singing together as the energy built. Only for him to be surprised as Izuku stepped forward, a soft smile on his face _. “I put myself back in the narrative._

_“I stop wasting time on tears,_

_“I live another fifty years, it’s not enough!”_

Props had been kept to a minimum, a table for Bakugou to jump on, the outfits for Aoyama and the girls. Izuku didn’t need anything either as he sang, the passion in his voice all he needed as he finally noticed his mentor. All Might was wiping away tears again even as the music built back up. _“In their eyes I see you Alexander,_

_“I see you every time!_

_“And when your time is up, have we done enough,_

_“Will they tell your story?!_

_“Oh we can’t wait to see you again,_

_“It’s only a matter of time…”_

The teachers in the bleachers were applauding, Midnight wooping excitedly as they finished, but All Might only had eyes for the kids. He knew the lyrics, he knew the changes Izuku had snuck in. It was subtle. But he saw it.

“Kids, that’s the best I’ve heard those songs since the three hundred year anniversary performance,” he offered. He walked over to them, placing a hand on Midoriya’s shoulder. _“Thank you.”_ Unable to help himself, Izuku wrapped his arms around Yagi’s thin waist, the girls piling in for a hug as well, a few boys also joining. Present Mic was saying something about them getting ‘Full Marks’ in the background, but All Might found himself unable to care about anything more than the legacies around him, the kids who would eventually step up into his shoes.

And he couldn’t possible feel any more proud.


End file.
